1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a grounding connector with a compression connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,198 discloses a conduit ground wire coupling. The Burndy Electrical division of Framatome Connectors USA Inc. sells compression ground tap connectors known as the type YGHP-C.